


Here for you

by mysticalsun



Series: Minchan Drabbles [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 12:16:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16953849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysticalsun/pseuds/mysticalsun
Summary: This was inspired by Stray Kids winning the rookie of the year at the MAMAs





	Here for you

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by Stray Kids winning the rookie of the year at the MAMAs

They finally got back to the dorms. Minho could tell that Chan is still emotional. He goes to him and asks if he wants cuddles. Chan just weakly nods his head. Minho gently grabs Chan's hand and starts walking towards his own room. Minho gets in bed and pats his chest to tell Chan to put his head on his there and cuddle him.

Minho knows when Chan is feeling emotional or stressed out that he loves to be the one that is being held. Chan immediately snuggles up to Minho's side and relaxes. Minho runs his fingers through Chan's hair, telling him that he has worked hard and he is very proud of him. Minho's soothing words eventually lulls Chan to sleep.


End file.
